Mazinger Z (ZERO)
The Mazinger Z is the most powerful super robot created by Juzo Kabuto and is piloted by his grandson Koji Kabuto. While it is mostly the same as the original version, it features a potentially dangerous function becoming a literal 'Majin' that can wipe out humanity and all of existence. This feature is one of the major plot elements of Shin Mazinger ZERO. Appearance The Mazinger Z mainly takes after its previous incarnations in appearance featuring the same frame and equipment. In the first chapters the Pilder featured a brain that would allow the Mazinger to move on its own when activated, but after Koji crashes into the craft he literally becomes a part of the brain. When the Mazinger Z assumes its Mazinger ZERO state it assumes a more muscular human-shape form, the mouth grill turns into a more skeletal-like state with a mouth that can open or close, the eyes also gain noticeable pupils when looked closely, the forearms gain blades attached to them, and the heat sink on the chest becomes sharper. The Jet Scrander on its back also transforms into a large slashed zero symbol on its back that can change forms. When Dr. Hell as the Emperor of Darkness hijacks Z it assumes a more menacing form known as Mazinger ZERO Jigoku Mode. Aside from the different Pilder, Mazinger changes to a form similar to ZERO but the heat sinks are shaped with the characters for 'Jigoku' and the Scrander's wings become pure blazing photons. Abilities and Features As a robot made from Super Alloy Z, the Mazinger Z is very strong and durable. In the Mazinger's initial appearance, it featured a mechanical brain that would have allowed it to move without a pilot, before Koji was integrated into it. In the current timeline, it is piloted through the use of a Pilder. Majin Power The Mazinger Z features a unique system of seven black boxes that hold the hidden power of the Mazinger Z, each black box allows a new ability and can be utilized by its pilot outside of the mecha seen when Koji is able to use the Prediction of Higher Order. The black boxes are: #Regeneration: When damaged, this can allow repairs in a fraction of a second. #Assimilation: Allows Mazinger Z to absorb energy attacks and convert it into its power source. #Strengthening: Powers up the armor and reactor core, can be combined with the Metamorphosis black box's abilities. #Prediction of Higher Order: Can predict the probability of an event that is close to 100% based on the behavior of an enemy. #Metamorphosis: Causes a transformation on part of the body or attachments for versatile attacks and abilities. Can be used with other black boxes such as Strengthening. #Reality Manipulation: Allows the Mazinger and pilot to see events that have happened in parallel worlds, allows both Mazinger and pilot to adapt to situations that would either damage or destroy Mazinger Z. #Majin Change: Incorporates the pilot into Mazinger's frame while utilizing the Strengthening and Metamorphosis black boxes at full power to allow the transformation into Mazinger ZERO. It is also capable of changing the terrain and even the entire planet. Hover Pilder The hovercraft-like command center for the Mazinger Z. In its initial appearance, it possessed a mechanical brain. In the current timeline, it serves as a mode of transportation through VTOL fans on the wings. While it is built for one person, several people have entered the aircraft on more than one occasion. Jet Scrander A winged attachment to the Mazinger Z to allow the mecha to fly. It can also be served as a weapon for close and long-ranged combat. Through the power of the Metamorphosis Black Box, it able to assume different forms such as a larger wing span and shape. Attacks Mazinger Z features several of the same attacks as the other interpretations of the Z, including attacks that were originally only featured in the anime through some of the black boxes such as the Reinforced Rocket Punch through the Strengthening Black Box. *Rocket Punch: the signature attack of the Mazinger robots, firing the forearm at an opponent propelled by rockets. The fist can be controlled through controls **Iron Cutter: Sprouting blades from the forearms to add cutting power to the usual punch attack, the attack also becomes more aerodynamic allowing faster speed. **Reinforced Rocket Punch: A stronger rocket punch with a larger size and armor coating the forearm. *Rust Hurricane: a blow of air expelled from the mouth grill that is mixed with corrosive elements that causes enemies to crumble into particles. *Breast Fire: one of the Mazinger Z's most powerful attacks, by expelling a massive amount of heat from the heat sink on its chest. In the Majin state, it has the power to destroy an entire planet. ** Dynamic Fire: A combined attack where Mazinger uses the Breast Fire attack from multiple robots in conjunction with its own to unleash a powerful blast of heat energy. *Koshiryoku Beam: A beam attack fired from the eyes, it is usually not very powerful and is used to throw enemies off guard or destroy projectiles from enemies. *Heat Finger: Super heats the hands of Mazinger Z with Photonic Energy to melt and crush enemies. * Southern Cross Knives: By utilizing the Metamorphosis Majin Power, the Jet Scrander attached to Mazinger Z can launch blades to attack enemies. Mazinger ZERO A transformation caused by reaching the 7th Black Box, Majin Change. At this state, the pilot becomes attached to some of the wires and circuitry, becoming a part of the Mazinger. Through the use of the Metamorphosis black box, the blades on its body can be used for various close combat attacks. In this form, Mazinger gains a great increase in power, enough to destroy an entire planet. However, the pilot and robot enter a frenzied rage causing them to destroy anything in sight until nothing is left. * Breast Fire: A stronger variation of the standard attack capable of incinerating whatever opponent is in its path. ** Final Breast Burn: An even more powerful variation where ZERO's photonic energy is pushed to its limits and releases a blast of energy that manages to penetrate the atmosphere and melt through an opponent's armor. * Rust Hurricane: A blackened and stronger version of the standard version. * Iron Cutter: Through the use of the Metamorphosis black box, ZERO causes the blade on its arm to form a gigantic box-like blade around its fist before being fired at an enemy, bisecting them. * Koshiryoku Beam: After closing the closing the eyes and opening them, ZERO releases a beam of photonic energy before it separates into a barrage of smaller beams capable of massive destruction. Jigoku (Hell) Mode Jigoku Mode is an alternate form of Mazinger ZERO assumed when Dr. Hell as the Emperor of Darkness hijacks Mazinger Z. Like its original form, this form uses all seven of the Mazin Power black boxes empowering Mazinger to a near unstoppable form. However with Dr. Hell serving as the control unit, this form is much more vicious and the image it presents is terrifying. Instead of a scrander, Jigoku Mode uses wings made of Photonic Energy. This form also utilizes metal tentacles like the kind used by Juzo Kabuto a couple of times. As Dr. Hell is in control, he is able to use his Kikaido Karate style boasting it to new levels able to bisect part of the earth and the moon in one blow. History At the start of the manga, the Mazinger Z is seen within its Majin state after humanity is wiped out. Its former pilot Koji Kabuto, is the only survivor and wishes to stop the carnage. He is approached by Minerva X who destroys his body with Rust Hurricane to have his soul transport to an altered past. Unfortunately, the Mazinger Z of this timeline also changed into its Majin state after Koji in involuntarily integrated into its Mechanical Brain and going mad with grief after Sayaka Yumi is killed by his own grandfather, who previously killed his father. After the world and all of existence is destroyed, Koji's soul is transported again to another timeline, the Mazinger is under his control and is fighting alongside Sayaka and her Aphrodite A. Battling against Dr. Hell and his legions of Mechanical Beasts, Minerva X joins the group after defecting from Dr. Hell. Prior to this, it was revealed to have been received as a gift by a more benevolent Juzo Kabuto and fought against the Mechanical Beasts attacking Japan before it participated in the Mazin War that ended with many members of the Mazinger Army destroyed but Dr. Hell's forces were held back enough to hold a barrier around Japan's Kanto region. After some time fighting against the Underground Empire who managed to break through the barrier, Koji begins to manifest some of the Black Boxes that hold the power of the Mazinger Z, but also brings it closer to its Majin state. Minerva warns Koji of this when his memories of his alternate selves begin to surface. Doing his best to make sure that Mazinger Z does not become the "devil of destruction" as told by his grandfather, Koji has the Mazinger face off in a battle against Dr. Hell's forces even after a repeat in the timeline. In a final battle against the Hell King Gordon, the Mazinger is at a big disadvantage until the sixth Black Box activates and receives help from his fallen counterparts and their Mazinger Zs in order to use a barrage of Rocket Punches and a Dynamic Fire to destroy it. But the battle was far from over, with Dr. Hell's fall came the rise of the Mycenae Empire and the Warrior Beasts attacked. Bringing the Z out for battle again, Koji does what he can to win without using the Black Boxes but even as he manages to overpower some of the Mechanical Beasts, more of them appear and the battle looks lost until the arrival of the Great Mazinger piloted by another world's Kenzo Kabuto. The Mazinger was put into the Photon Lab for safety after instructions from Dr. Kabuto, but when the Warrior Beasts prove more than a match for the Lab's defenses, the Mazinger fights back only to be pinned down from an ultrasonic attack that breaks apart its Super Alloy Z body. The Great Mazinger piloted by Tetsuya Tsurugi appears to fight when the Great General of Darkness comes into battle. During the battle, Z resonates with the power of the Great which activates the seventh Black Box. As the Mazinger ZERO, it easily overpowers the Great General. But it later goes on to attack Great Mazinger which assumes its more powerful Great Mazinkaiser form. In a deadly battle against the Great, Minerva attempts to get both Koji and Mazinger out of the trance but as the battle raged, Tetsuya had the Great Kaiser take out the Pilder while Minerva used her Rust Hurricane to repeat the timeline again. In the new reality, Mazinger and Koji had disappeared. Koji reappears later under secret surveillance by the Fleed siblings fearing the power of the Mazinger Z. Z was revealed to have been sealed in a subspace where the Mycenae Empire thrives and Dr. Hell had survived the battle and took over the empire as the Emperor of Darkness. While Koji manages to release Mazinger and fight Dr. Hell in the form of the Great Marshall of Hell, Tetsuya and Great grapple against the Great General of Darkness. When it seems like Z had won against Hell, the menacing leader of the empire caused the Mazinger Z to eject Koji's Pilder and Dr. Hell had even managed to hijack Mazinger through his own Pilder revealing that he and Juzo Kabuto coincidentally have the same DNA and he's more righteous to control Mazinger than Koji. With Mazinger Z becoming Mazinger ZERO Jigoku Mode, it easily defeated Great, so with yet another bad turn of events, Koji's body is once again destroyed by Minerva to travel to a new reality. Video Gallery File:スーパーロボット大戦V_マジンガーZERO_全武装 Trivia *The Mazin Power black box concept aligns with the seven chakras from Hindu tradition. *This iteration of Mazinger Z takes concepts and abilities from different counterparts: **The design and coloring are based on the original manga version. **When using the Mazin Power circuits, Mazinger Z performs attacks based on its original anime counterpart. **Mazinger ZERO's rampage is similar to MazinSaga's Z's black coloring and destructive power that destroyed Earth. ***The use of the seven chakras was also used in plot development in the same series, this was used for the Mazin Power circuit. **The immense power and build of ZERO is similar to the Mazinkaiser. ***The face of ZERO can be seen as being very similar to Mazinkaiser SKL especially the appearance being with the scarred left eye. *Mazinger ZERO face resembles that of Juzo Kabuto (as it seems to have a scar on his left eye). This can be a reflection of the more extreme views of Dr. Kabuto in how he viewed humanity. This is made even further with ZERO Jigoku Mode with a face and presence more similar to Dr. Hell who had also lost his left eye in this continuity. *ZERO refers to the kanji 原初 (gensho) which means the original Mazinger. *The appearance of Mazinger ZERO appears to based on the Fewture Models products of Mazinger Z and Energer Z. *Mazinger in Shin Mazinger ZERO is also an acronym for 'M'ulti-dimensional 'A'utomaton 'Z'illion 'I'nfinity 'N'eural 'G'enerative 'E'xterminate 'R'everter. Category:ZERO Mecha